There have been many developments in connection with improving comfort, wear and/or longevity of cosmetic compositions for the face, eye, lips nails or hair. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,258 is directed to eye make-up compositions comprising water insoluble polymeric material in the form of an aqueous emulsion and a water-soluble, film-forming polymer that are intended to improve wear benefits. U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,054 teaches a composition for application to the lips comprising silicone resins and dimethicone gums of high viscosity. U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,967 teaches the use of specific polyolefin waxes in mascara and eyebrow compositions to improve application, comfort and wear. U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,306 discloses transfer free compositions with block copolymers and additional film formers. Mixtures of waxes have been used to combine properties such as film hardness and adhesion to the lash. See, e.g. WO95/15741.